I Am the World
by YaoiOkami
Summary: Koizumi knows that Kyon is off limits but after escaping the Loop he finds that some memories cannot be entirely erased. Kyon realizes this but after a careless comment makes it his mission to show Koizumi that not everyone follows God. It/Ky or Ky/It ?


Hi! I feel embarrassed to admit this but I just recently watched this anime (and three times in less than a week I might add) and almost immediately fell in love with Kyon and Itsuki (the first time of course!) This story will take place after the Endless Eight Loop episodes. I hope you enjoy it!

**I Am the World**

Chapter One

By: Yaoiokami

I sighed as I made my way towards the club room. I had to stay behind because I had cleaning duties that day. It didn't take long but I didn't like the idea of leaving Haruhi any amount of time on her own with no one to stop her if things got too out of hand. Mikuru wasn't exactly one to put up a fight if Haruhi went overboard with her schemes that would supposedly surpass expectations. I didn't bother to knock considering everyone had probably already been there for at least an hour. I opened the door only to find Koizumi sitting there as always.

"You're the only one here, Koizumi?"

"For now at least," he stood, taking the cup that I guessed was filled with Mikuru's brewed tea, "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered, placing my bag off to the side somewhere before taking a seat.

I hope Haruhi isn't doing something stupid… Well Yuki is with them… but that doesn't that make me feel any better!

"How long have they been gone?" I asked.

"Not long," he answered, placing the tea next to me before taking a seat across the table, "Besides there's something that I need to talk to you about and I really doubt you'd want any of them to hear it."

I drank from the cup, buying some time to think about how I was going to go about this. I wasn't sure if I should be curious or just groan. Having talks with Koizumi at times became confusing and it was hard to understand him.

"What is it this time?" I finally asked as my right hand supported my head.

I will assume the nonchalant role because really, whatever Haruhi did was her business whether she knew it or not. Koizumi smiled.

"Come on Mikuru!" we heard Haruhi coming up the stairs.

"How about we go to my place after club activities are over?" he asked.

"Yeah alright," I agreed half heartedly.

I believe I've mentioned it before but something about this guy gives me goose bumps. He's always hiding behind that smile. It makes you wonder what the heck he's thinking about and this time was definitely no exception.

I'm not sure what it was, this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt like butterflies. Or that feeling you get whenever you're really anxious or nervous. I also got this weird sense of déjà vu. It felt like I had been there but I've never been to Koizumi's house before.

He offered me some tea which I agreed on a little too enthusiastically. I wanted to be left alone for a little bit to sort everything I was feeling out in a manner I was comfortable with. I took several deep breaths before glancing at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter to seven so it was still light out. He'll have to hurry up. I don't mind going at night but I'm not familiar with this side of town.

Five minutes later the ever smiling fool came through the threshold of the kitchen and set down the tea. He prepared two cups and allowed me to drink a little before speaking.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

How do I feel?

"Is there something special I'm supposed to be feeling?"

"Do you feel like you've been here before?"

Damn. Was I too obvious about that?

"…Sort of."

"I see…"

His movements were quick but even so I already knew what was coming if the flare that suddenly came to life in my stomach was any indication. I moved back just enough. He was already almost on top of me on the couch. That smile still in place.

"So you knew?"

I wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about but my breath hitched as soon as a ghost of a touch made itself known on my crotch area.

"What are…," his hand moved quickly.

He was already parting my thighs and massaging the inside of my left one. Crap, I didn't know I was sensitive there.

"I'm trying to get our memories back. This feels a little too familiar, don't you think?"

"There's no way…!" I stopped as the image of him looming over me like this did seem familiar. Almost as if I've dreamt it before.

He licked my neck and I almost melted. Heat surged through me as my blood rushed to my hardening dick. Then just as quickly as he was molesting me he stopped and was sitting quietly on the other side of the couch.

What the…?

"I suppose the reason behind our past actions was the fact that we would probably be repeating the two last weeks of summer vacation again," there was a small pause before he spoke again, "I wish I could remember what else it was we did."

I grabbed the closest couch pillow to me and hit him square in the face. I really felt like punching him but I don't want to deal with the consequences after that. I mean this guy _is_ an esper.

"Do you _need_ any more hints?" I asked sarcastically as I stood, getting ready to leave.

"No I don't think I do."

"I'm going home," I said and without a word, left.

I'm not sure what I was expecting… perhaps an apology, or maybe a small plead for me to stay but I heard none as I mounted my bike and took off as fast as I could. Stupid Koizumi! Making me feel uncomfortable for no damn reason! Of course that was his forte when it came to being anywhere near me.

I was already in bed and was drifting off to sleep until for some reason that evening's events played out in my head. I buried my face in my pillow and let out a frustrated growl. I could still feel his hands on my thigh and it pissed me off. I have never had anyone touch me so intimately before and the fact that I liked it and it was Koizumi freaked me out. Shit. Just thinking about it got me hard. Maybe if I imagined Miss Asahina… no, no I can't! Her doing something like that was so out of character! It wasn't her. There was no way in a million years that Yuki would consider doing anything let alone show any emotion and Haruhi…! Haruhi was indeed beautiful but I'd hate to think that her way of seducing was scaring the crap out of the guy she liked. She'd probably threaten to cut his dick off if he didn't want anything to do with her. That was enough to get me flaccid.

I was not looking forward to tomorrow.

The first half of the day went by without much incident. I had refused to meet Koizumi's eyes but I could still feel his eyes on me. It was unnerving. However what unnerved me even more was the fact that at some point I began to feel disappointment.

A scarring and scary thought came to mind. Was it maybe because I wanted to live a more eventful life instead of the same old routine day after day? Like… like… Haruhi?

I shook my head. No this was also a common occurrence. Drama dealing with love was very common. I'm sure half of the school population somehow dealt with it.

Wait, _love_? And how much of that half had someone of the same gender coming on to them?

I chanced a glanced at the esper only to find him staring at me intently. I blushed to my roots. I was embarrassed by his blatant gayness. Yes that was it! God were so many girls going to be disappointed.

"Kyon what the hell is wrong with you?" Haruhi asked as she finally noticed that we had gone quiet.

"What? Too shocked and turned on by Mikuru's impressive cleavage?" she asked.

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. I stood and slammed my hand on the table, "Absolutely not!"

I had turned red again I think.

"You're a total idiot," she said to me as she went to get her bag and stated that she was leaving.

I know I am, however hearing her say that really ticked me off. Seconds after the door closed Yuki got up to leave also. I turned to Miss Asahina and she smiled at me. It almost made me forget that I was flustered not a minute before.

"You can go ahead without me. I've got some other things that I need to take care of," my heart seemed to have been ripped out, stomped, thrown into a pond and then been hastily thrown back into my ribcage.

This week was just not going so well.

"Alright, then I'll see you later," I said as I grabbed my bag, beginning to follow Itsuki out of the room.

I'd have to pretend to go to the bathroom. Under no circumstances did I want to spend alone time with this guy.

"You know despite what happened yesterday I don't plan on making it a habit so you can stop acting so suspicious around me. If Miss Suzumiya found out we could definitely call it the end of the world," he said.

Great. I thought I had my façade of a really cool, calm and collected guy down. Then again what kind of 'cool' guy has to babysit a bratty, annoying and selfish potential God?

"I believe I've mentioned it before but you are Miss Suzumiya's special person. If you were to involve yourself with another person romantically or in this case sexually it can lead to pretty disastrous situations that I'm not willing to take."

For some reason, his saying that stung a little more than I would have liked.

"Are you saying I'm not worth the world ending?"

"If you want to word it that way, then no you're not."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I mean, yeah I know me and the world equals no comparison. Is that why this esper boy wanted to mess with me? Harass me and then brush it off as if I was just some toy he wanted to borrow but not buy? Never buy…

'_If you were to involve yourself with another person romantically or in this case sexually'_

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be feeling at that moment: understanding, annoyance, anger or a slight form of humiliation? Alright squad leader of the esper boys, in case you didn't know, if Haruhi was willing to end our entire world for me then I _was_ the world, at least to her and guess what? She's your God.

Not sure on how exactly I want this to progress. I mean I like Itsuki/Kyon or Kyon/Itsuki. To me this pairing seems flexible. However either way I think the best way to push this forward was if:

Kyon used the fact that if something didn't go his way he would provoke Haruhi into ending the world. I mean he would probably never do it but Itsuki doesn't need to know that… (not to mention he would probably _not_ complain). Meaning their relationship would be something akin to Master/Servant. I think that would probably be the most pr0n riddled path of the story.

Or for those romantics out there, Kyon would take it upon himself to make Koizumi fall hard for him and make him retract that statement with him not being worth losing the world over.

I'm not sure how I want to continue it so please choose a number based on what you would like to see. I'll tally up the results (from various sites) and go from there. Or suggest your own and if I like it well enough I'll consider it! ^_^


End file.
